Dark Reign
'Dark Reign' Dark Reign is the sixteenth raid event and the fifty-second event overall for Marvel: War of Heroes. Details *Now is the time to test your Alliance potential! *Build your coalition with other Agents! *Take advantage of the super villain's weakness *You will receive rewards from your partner when you reach certain raid point thresholds. New Features Limited Raid Bosses *Only a certain number of limited raid bosses will appear during the raid. Defeating one will cause the number available gamewide to drop. These bosses will yield more raid rating than normal raid bosses. You cannot send support requests when facing one. *After all the limited raid bosses are gone, you can get more to appear (see below). When they reappear, they'll have a different weakness. Reset Raid Bosses *Reset raid bosses will start appearing a certain amount of time after all the limited raid bosses have been defeated. Once any one player defeats a certain number of these bosses, the number of available limited raid bosses will reset and tehy will start appearing again. You'll be able to deal more damage to the new limited raid bosses if you helped deat reset raid bosses. * Reset raid bosses stay in your raid boss list for a short amount of time. They also appear less often than other bosses. Destroy them as fast as possible * Rest raid bosses won't appear after Jan. 25th 12.00 pm (ET) even if all the limited raid bosses are defeated. New Cards Introduced Rewards= * [Iron Patriot|[Figurehead Iron Patriot]] (Legendary) * [Card Daken|[Wild Card Daken]] (U Rare) * [Hawkeye Bullseye|[Dark Hawkeye Bullseye]] (SS Rare) * [Marvel Moonstone|[Dark Marvel Moonstone]] (S Rare) * [Neighborhood Symbiote Venom|[Friendly Neighborhood Symbiote Venom]] (Rare) |-| Raider Cards= * [Iron Man|[Stargazer Iron Man]] * [Colossus|[Unstable Colossus]] * [Miek|[Insectoid Miek]] * [Punisher|[Franken-Castle Punisher]] * [Avatar Shanna The She-Devil|[Savage Avatar Shanna The She-Devil]] * [the World Logan|[See the World Logan]] * [Lady Bullseye|[Survivor Lady Bullseye]] * [to Earth Lockheed|[Exiled to Earth Lockheed]] * [of Avalon Black Knight|[Warrior of Avalon Black Knight]] * [Spider-Man|[Whistleblower Spider-Man]] * [Agent Zero|[Maverick Agent Zero]] * [Ronan|[Councilor Ronan]] * [Ruby Thursday|[Headgirl Ruby Thursday]] * [of Laufey Loki|[Son of Laufey Loki]] * [Hunt Wolverine|[Solo Hunt Wolverine]] * [It Wasnt For Bad Luck Black Cat|[If It Wasn't For Bad Luck... Black Cat]] Raider Cards New Card Raiders= |-| Old Card Raiders= |-| Raid Deployment Strength (RDS) RDS Attack Details All Players get six points. When attacking the Raid Boss, it is possible to choose how many points you want to use in the attack. The strength of the attack will be multiplied as follows, depending on the number of RDS points used. * Damage Multiplier assumes every card attacked during all 3 rounds of fight. Actual damage numbers will vary slightly. All values are multiplied by the Damage bonus of the boss being attacked RDS Detail RDS will recharge with time or by using items. *RDS bars can be used automatically by selecting the number of RDS attack while fighting a boss. All natural RDS will be used first, and the rest will be topped up by RDS bars. *Players automatically recover 1 RDS point every 20 minutes. *It will be possible to recover all 6 RDS points by using a Power Pack or Personal Power Pack. *It will be possible to recover 3 RDS points by using a Power Kit. *It will be possible to use 1 RDS point by using an RDS Bar. *It will be possible to use a hyper attack using 2 Power Pack or 2 Personal Power Pack. *Players will recover all 6 RDS points when they level up. * One RDS Bar is equivalent to one RDS point. During the event, RDS Bars are available when you do things like log in or defeat bosses. RDS Bars can only be used during the Raid event. All unused RDS Bars will disappear when the event ends (due to being consumed by Galactus). *The event features a special damage bonus. The higher your maximum attack power, the more ATK you can use against a raid boss when you attack. Details of the damage bonus are as follows: The damage bonus will take effect automatically if your maximum attack power qualifies. No attack power will be used during battles. *When you attack a raid boss based on a support request, you'll get a support bonus. This bonus will raise your ATK! The support bonus will take effect automatically when you respond to a raid support request. *All card abilities will also give a boost Boss Weakness Based on previous events, every day the bosses will have a weakness to a particular card alignment. Cards of that alignment will do an additional 50% damage to the boss. Missions Each Mission has 5 Levels, ending in a boss. There are a total of 10 missions. After every 3-5 strikes will result in a Raid Boss appearing, or receiving a card or Mastery points. After you clear the 10th mission boss, you will only be able to play missions from that set, and you must battle the mission boss each time you make it to him. For each win after the first, you are awarded 10,000 Silver. Only 5 bosses can be on a players waiting list at any given time. If there are 5 waiting, a new boss will not appear and the case will only have a card or mastery. Mastery is given to a random card in your deck, and not necessarily to your primary card. Boss Details |- ! Main ! Multiplier |- | 1 || || |- | 2 ||60,000||1.2x |- | 3 ||300,000||1.5x |- | 4 ||600,000||1.5x |- | 5 ||900,000||1.5x |- | 6 ||1,950,000||1.5x |- | 8 ||2,250,000||1.5x |- | 11 ||1,350,000||1.5x |- | 13 ||1,800,000||1.5x |- | 14 ||2,100,000||1.5x |- | 16 ||2,880,000||1.6x |- | 18 ||4,000,000|| 1.6x |- | 20 ||5,280,000||1.6x |- | 25 ||6,800,000 ||1.7x |- | 30 ||6,800,000 ||1.7x |- | 35 ||7,650,000 ||1.7x |- | 40 ||8,500,000||1.7x |- | 45 ||10,800,000||1.8x |- | 50 ||12,600,000||1.8x |- | 55 ||14,400,000 ||1.8x |- | 60 ||16,200,000 ||1.8x |- | 65 ||19,000,000 ||1.9x |- | 70 ||22,800,000 ||1.9x |- | 75 ||31,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 80 ||34,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 85 ||40,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 90 ||48,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 95 ||52,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 100 ||56,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 110 ||60,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 120 ||66,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 130 ||84,000,000 ||2.1x |- | 140 ||94,500,000 ||2.1x |- | 150 ||176,000,000 ||2.2 |- |160 || || |- | 170 || || |- | 180 ||330,000,000 ||2.2x |- | 190 ||460,000,000 ||2.3x |- | 200 ||736,000,000 ||2.3x |- | 210 ||920,000,000 ||2.3x |- | 220 ||1,200,000,000 ||2.4x |- | 230 ||2,100,000,000 ||2.5x |- | 240 ||30,000,000,000 ||2.5x |} Huge Raid Boss Will Appear Between (ET): * : October 27th, 1:00 am - October 30th, 1:00 am Rewards Personal= !Raid Rating |- |1 - 5 |[Iron Patriot|[Figurehead Iron Patriot]] (Legendary) x2 Odin's Decree (UL) x30 Odin's Decree (L) x20 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver | |- |6 - 30 |[Iron Patriot|[Figurehead Iron Patriot]] (Legendary) x1 Odin's Decree (UL) x15 Odin's Decree (L) x15 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver | |- |31 - 100 |[Card Daken|[Wild Card Daken]] (U Rare) x2 Odin's Decree (UL) x10 Odin's Decree (L) x10 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x40 500,000 Silver | |- |101 - 300 |[Card Daken|[Wild Card Daken]] (U Rare) x1 Odin's Decree (L) x10 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x40 500,000 Silver | |- |301 - 999 |[Hawkeye Bullseye|[Dark Hawkeye Bullseye]] (SS Rare) x2 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 Odin's Decree (L) x5 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver | |- |1001 - 3000 |[Hawkeye Bullseye|[Dark Hawkeye Bullseye]] (SS Rare) x2 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver | |- |3001 - 4999 |[Hawkeye Bullseye|[Dark Hawkeye Bullseye]] (SS Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver | |- |5001 - 8000 |[Hawkeye Bullseye|[Dark Hawkeye Bullseye]] (SS Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver | |- |8001 - 9999 |[Marvel Moonstone|[Dark Marvel Moonstone]] (S Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | |- |10000 - 15000 |[Marvel Moonstone|[Dark Marvel Moonstone]] (S Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | | |- |15001 - 19999 |[Marvel Moonstone|[Dark Marvel Moonstone]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | | |- |20001 - 29999 |[Marvel Moonstone|[Dark Marvel Moonstone]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | | |- |30001 - 39999 |[Marvel Moonstone|[Dark Marvel Moonstone]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | | |- |40001 - 49999 |[Marvel Moonstone|[Dark Marvel Moonstone]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver | | |- |50001 - 100000 |[Neighborhood Symbiote Venom|[Friendly Neighborhood Symbiote Venom]] (Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 200,000 Silver | | |- |100001 - 200000 |[Neighborhood Symbiote Venom|[Friendly Neighborhood Symbiote Venom]] (Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 200,000 Silver | |- |200001 - 500000 |200,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 | |} Exact Placement Reward: Players ranking 1,000th, 5,000th, 10,000th, 20,000th, 30,000th, 40,000th, or 50,000th will get a [Card Daken|[Wild Card Daken]] (U Rare) x1 as a special reward instead of the usual personal ranking reward! |-| Alliance= !Raid Rating |- | 1 - 150 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 1,200,000 |[Hawkeye Bullseye|[Dark Hawkeye Bullseye]] (SS Rare) ×1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 151 - 1000 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 300,000 |[Marvel Moonstone|[Dark Marvel Moonstone]] (S Rare) ×1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 1001 - 3000 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 270,000 |[Marvel Moonstone|[Dark Marvel Moonstone]] (S Rare) ×1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 | |- | 3001 - 7000 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 90,000 |[Neighborhood Symbiote Venom|[Friendly Neighborhood Symbiote Venom]] (Rare) ×1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 | |- | 7001 - 30000 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 60,000 |[Neighborhood Symbiote Venom|[Friendly Neighborhood Symbiote Venom]] (Rare) ×1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |- | 30001 - 80000 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 30,000 |Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |} Assignments 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| Norn Stone Rewards - Deluxe Reward Set= 1= |-| 2= |-| *Exchange norn crystals to get a reward from the deluxe set. Once you draw the featured card, you can switch to the next reward set. * Once you draw the featured card in the last set, you can switch to the normal norn crystal exchange. * You can get norn crystals by attacking raid bosses with raid power packs. }}